


Past Regrets

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews Being an Asshole, Archie Andrews Being an Idiot, Barchie Sucks!!!!, Betty Cooper Being an Asshole, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Break Up, Broken Bones, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bughead Break-Up, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crutches, Crying Jughead Jones, F/M, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones sings, Falice sex, Family Fluff, Father & Son Flashbacks, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Good Parent FP Jones II, Heartbroken Jughead Jones, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones Good Sister, Jellybean Jones Loves Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Reggie Mantle Friendship, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Stalked, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Jughead Jones, Kidnapping, Little Sisters, M/M, Nice Reggie Mantle, Parent & Child Fluff, Prom, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Reggie Mantle, Reggie Mantle Crying, Reggie Mantle Needs Help, Reggie Mantle Needs a Hug, Reggie Mantle Not Being an Asshole, Reggie Mantle is a Good Friend, Revenge, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex, Soft Reggie Mantle, Stalker, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), The Past Comes Back to Hurt You, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Varchie Break-Up, Worried FP Jones II, broken leg, childhood flashbacks, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: One night as everyone Is sound asleep Jughead gets a gut feeling to check on his sister. That’s causes him to see some man rubbing a knife on his sleeping sister’s face. Jughead quickly jumps Into action before JB can be hurt! Jughead will soon find out that someone else wants to bring down Stonewall Prep along with the Baxter Brothers. While the Intensions are good they’re also not! This guy wants to kill and end anyone associated at all with Stonewall Prep and the Baxter Brothers. This guy wants to kill Jughead Jones for not only being an ex-student of Stonewall Prep but being so obsessed with the Baxter Brothers and almost becoming one of the writers. Can Jughead make this guy see reason without anyone dying Including himself?!
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jellybean Jones, Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), FP Jones II & Tom Keller, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Past Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: This Is a S5 story based off of some things from the S5 trailer, but also some things I want to see In S5. Like the flashback of the treehouse scene and flashback of Jughead's elementary fire! A lot of help with this story Is thanks to Aut189! Thank you so much for the help! We made a great story and we make a great team!!

That night all the seniors and the chaperones were enjoying the prom. But Archie noticed Betty was avoiding him all night. As Betty walked out of the gym to use the bathroom Archie chased after her.

Archie: Betty stop!

She did

Archie: Are we really going to do this now?! Are we really going to avoid each other now because of what happened between us?!

Betty: Yes Archie! I don’t want me losing Jughead or you to lose Veronica!! I don’t want anyone to find out that we kissed and that we almost dated or that we went to that bunker to have sex! We need to pretend like nothing happened. The only way to do that Is to end everything we have, Including our friendship. I’m sorry Archie.

But little did they know Jughead was In the bathroom at the time and heard everything! Jughead tried to breathe as he slid to the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed hard. Soon he heard someone enter and felt them grab his shoulder.

Jughead: Archie, don’t touch me!!(Wailed out)

FP: Hey hey hey, It’s just me kiddo. Jug, what happened? What’s wrong?

Jughead just scrambled Into his dad’s arms and continued sobbing hard; sobbing Into his dad’s right shoulder. His dad’s arms wrapped tightly; holding him close to his body.

Jughead: B-B-Betty c-cheated on me!! With A-A-Archie!!

FP’s eyes widened In shock. FP always loved Fred’s boy and cared for his girlfriend’s daughter. But now, Archie was dead to him. As for Betty, he’ll have to wait and see. But all FP cared about was his beautiful heartbroken baby boy!! 

FP: Oh Juggie. Listen, I’ll take you home okay? We’ll go home.

Jughead: N-No. What If Betty shows up?

FP: We can’t avoid her forever son. You’re going to see her at school or at home. All I can do right now Is take you home and be there for you. You can sleep with me tonight baby. 

Without hesitation he picked up his racked with sobs baby Into his arms. He walked straight Into the parking lot and to Alice’s car. FP didn’t want to leave his girlfriend here without a way home, but he needed to get his kid home. With The Andrews being their neighbor Alice can ride home with Mary. He gently laid Jughead In the passenger seat and buckled him In. He started running his fingers through his boy’s hair.

FP: Just stay right here kid. I’m going to talk to Alice then we’ll leave.

He kissed his forehead, shut the door, and went back. But what FP didn’t know, his son was taking that moment alone to text Veronica what he heard and what happened. He did the same to Betty and Archie; letting them know he knows everything and that he’s done with them. As FP walked Into the bathroom to relieve himself Veronica broke down In tears as she talked to Kevin, Fangs, Reggie, Sweet Pea, Toni, and Cheryl In the gym.

Kevin: What’s wrong Veronica?

Veronica: Something happened between Archie and Betty. Jughead’s going home because of It. So Is Betty and Archie.

Reggie: Well, I was going to make a toast to our last dance together. But maybe we should skip It.

Cheryl: No, I’m not letting whatever happened stop our toast. Leaving each other for who knows how long Is nothing to celebrate. But achieving all that we have during our years together Is. I don’t know what happened, but WE are still friends, and that’s something to celebrate!

Toni: Veronica, If you want to ask your parents to take you home too, we understand. 

Veronica wiped her tears

Veronica: No. I’m not letting being cheated on by my best friend and boyfriend stop me from enjoying that I have a night to dress up and party! Do the toast Reg!

Everyone raised their lemonade cups

Reggie: To our last dance, our last school year together, and our friendship! May our friendship and memories last forever! 

Everyone repeated then took a drink as FP walked over to Alice.

Alice: Hey, what happened? 

FP: I found Jughead sobbing on the bathroom floor. I think It really Is best that I go home with him. I’m so sorry Allie, I’ll explain what happened In the morning. Do you think you can ride home with Mary?

Alice: For you and Jughead, of course(Smiled gently)

He grabbed her cheeks

FP: Thank you honey. I’ll make It up to you, I promise. 

He kissed her lips then walked out. He returned to the car and took off. Once home he carried his son up to his and “Betty’s” room. But when he turned on the lights they got a surprise. One that he almost dropped Jughead because of It. Everything of Betty’s was now gone! As FP gently laid Jughead on the bed he saw a note from Betty on the dresser. A note that said “I’m starting college right away and starting to live my adult life right now, by myself. Don’t look for me or contact me! I’m so sorry for everything! Especially to you Jughead!!” FP sighed as he gently took off his son’s clothes; leaving him only In his boxers.

FP: I’m going to go change. I’ll be right back.

He softly kissed his boy’s wet left cheek. Before heading downstairs FP looked In his daughter’s room to see her sound asleep. The minute FP was In his PJ’s he quickly returned to Jughead’s room. He crawled Into the bed and pulled his kid onto his chest. He could feel his tank top soaking with his son’s tears as he held his boy tight. FP continuously rubbed his boy’s back as Jughead continued to sob hard; unable to fight the pain In his heart.

FP: I’m so sorry this happened to you bud. You don’t deserve this.

Jughead: I…. I always thought Archie would be part of my f-future!! B-Betty, I thought she was going to be my w-wife!

FP: I know baby boy, I know. I know you hurt right now and I know you won’t believe me right now, but at some point It will get better. But as for right now this Is what’s going to happen, you’re going to sleep and daddies going to hold you nice and tight. Okay? I’ve got you, daddies right here baby. Do you want a massage? Maybe even for me to sing?

Jughead just sobbed out as he nodded yes. So his dad just turned his comfort rub Into a massage as he sang gently.

FP: He stares through my shadow. He sees something more. Believes there's a light In me. He Is sure. And his truth makes me stronger. Does he realize, I awake every morning with his strength by my side? I am not a hero. I am not an angel. I am just a man. A man who's trying to love him. Unlike any other. In his eyes, I am. This world keeps on spinning as he stills my heart. He's my Inspiration. He's my northern star. I will give him my love completely till the end of all time. I am not a hero. I am not an angel. I am just a man. A man who's trying to love him. Unlike any other. In his eyes, I am. In his eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need.(Sang)

When FP saw his boy was no longer racked with sobs and was sound asleep on his chest he sighed relivly.

FP: Sleep well Juggie, I love you. I love you so much baby.

He left a long kiss on his forehead before dozing off himself. In the morning that Sunday Jughead woke up In the bed alone. He let out a stressful sigh as he got out of the bed. When he got downstairs he saw his dad hugging Alice on the couch as she cried. Jughead knew his dad told her everything, Including that Betty moved out. Jughead walked Into the kitchen to see his sister In her Girl’s Scout outfit and that she was standing on a step-stool trying to reach a bag of flour. 

Jughead: JB, what are you doing?

Jellybean: Cookies for a bake sale for my Girl’s Scout. Once mom has the moment she needs she said she would help me. I’m just getting the stuff out.

Jughead: Let me help you

But as soon as he got closer to Jellybean the bag of flour fell and dumped all over him; completely covering him with flour. Jellybean failed at trying not to laugh. 

Jellybean: Jug! I’m so sorry!

FP who saw the powder from the flour ran Into the kitchen. The minute he saw his boy he was also laughing hard.

FP: What happened In here?!

Jellybean: It was an accident dad

Jellybean: But a funny one(Grinned)

FP laughed and smirked 

FP: I’m going to have to agree

Jughead: You find this funny?!

FP: Yes I do!(Laughed)

Jughead took a big handful of the flour from the floor and threw It at his dad; completely covering his neck.

Jughead: How about now?!

Jellybean screamed as a flour fight started between the three of them. That was the medicine Alice needed right now as she laughed as she walked Into the scene.

Alice: You two are lucky I have another bag of flour to help our daughter with this bake sale!

FP: Our daughter, I do love hearing that 

Alice: Well, you and OUR children are not leaving this kitchen until this mess Is cleaned up! 

FP: Yes Miss Smith, then you can join me for my shower.

Jughead: Dad! TMI!(Laughed)

After the kitchen was cleaned up FP and Alice hopped In the downstairs shower as Jughead and Jellybean hopped In their own showers. But FP and Alice were taking a longer shower on count of this. FP didn't wait to kiss her once again and let his tongue slip Into her mouth, caressing her own. The way he always kissed her was something she would never get enough of. It was the perfect mixture of gentle and rough, just the way she liked It. His right hand started slowly massaging her breast, with his thumb caressing over her nipple. His touch was working, because she felt herself craving him more and more every second. To finish his work he took her right nipple Into his mouth, swirling his tongue around It to get It Into a harden peak, while his left hand now played with her other boob. She couldn't hold back a moan anymore, which made FP grin. Alice let out a moan the moment his tongue got in contact with her throbbing core, finally feeling some relief now he started pleasuring her. It didn't last long before he started quicken his pace, with his tongue attached to her clit and making shivers go over her spine. His fingers had found Its way Inside her, pleasuring her with a quick pace stroking her walls. It was all too much for her. His tongue sucking on her clit and his fingers eagerly moving Inside her was enough for her to reach her climax. She almost screamed out his name while her orgasm was flowing through her. He could taste her even better now which made him not want to stop. His lips attached to hers real quick, with his tongue sweeping Inside her mouth to let her taste herself. She took him Into her mouth, to start sucking painfully slow. ''Alice...'' He gasped, being totally overwhelmed with her soft warm mouth around his erection. After a while FP forced her to stand with her butt to him. He gripped himself to slowly but steady enter her, looking at her Intensively as he filled her up. The grunt he let out once he was fully Inside her was something that made her moan along with him as she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, the sweet texture of his tongue caressing her own. His hips moved In a steady rhythm, hitting her most secret places that only he knew as deep as possible. His left hand reached to find her clit to start rubbing little circles on them. He could feel her muscles around them tighten more and more and her legs started to shake a little as It became harder for her to keep control over her body. His other hand was placed on her waist to keep her steady. He thrusted Into her over and over again. With his mouth now closed around her right nipple, him filling her up hitting just the right spots and his thumb playing with her clit she couldn't take It anymore. Her hips had moved along with his thrusts but now lost their rhythm as she cummed hard, not even trying to hide the moan coming out of her mouth. He loved the sight of her when he was making her tremble like that. He pushed himself Into her a few more times before he cummed. It took them a few seconds before they caught their breath and for him to pull out of her. Jughead and Jellybean were waiting on the couch when FP and Alice finally walked In clothed, clean, and dry.

Jughead: I don’t want to know!(Laughed)

Alice: Let’s get baking Jellybean 

Alice and Jellybean got straight to It. When the cookies were finally done Alice caught her daughter about to eat one.

Alice: Oh no you don’t, these are for your bake sale, remember? 

Jellybean: Mom, I was just going to have one(Groaned)

Jughead: More like 500

As soon as Alice left; taking Jellybean to her bake sale FP spoke.

FP: So, while at the dance Alice and I talked to your new principle. She seems nice. Much better than Mr. Honey. 

Jughead: Yeah, she’s letting us do another musical. Kevin was sure happy about that.

FP: Which one this year?

Jughead: Mama Mia 

FP: That’s a good one. And let me guess, my creative talented boy Is the one filming It again?

Jughead: I was asked, by both Mrs. Scott and Kevin. But after what happened to Fangs because of me filming Carrie-

FP quickly put his arm around his boy’s shoulders 

FP: Hey hey hey, none of that was your fault kid. Fangs would have ended up In the same boat no matter who filmed Carrie. 

He grabbed Jughead’s chin and forced him to look at him

FP: Have fun with this and don’t worry about that. Okay?

Jughead slowly nodded yes as his dad gently kissed his forehead. Monday morning at school Jughead saw posters of Archie everywhere. Posters calling him a women user and saying he enjoys using women as toys before breaking them. 

Jughead: Don’t look at me like that. You brought all of this on yourself! We’re done man! Just leave me alone!

Archie ran off and over to Veronica 

Veronica: Save It Andrews!

Archie: V please, I-

Veronica: Don’t call me that! And don’t think just because Betty moved that Jughead and I are going to put all of this behind us!

She stormed off. Archie knew Jughead and Veronica were right, but It still was going to make the rest of senior year torture. During their first break everyone went straight to the theater room for the Mama Mia auditions. 

Kevin: I think we found our two leads. Congrats Sweet Pea and Jessica Cross. 

Jughead knew his dad wanted him to enjoy his senior year. But he just wanted this year to be over with. He wanted any reason to not see Archie In class anymore. The only thing he looked forward to nowadays Is coming home to his family and the weekends with them. After school Jughead walked Into his home.

FP: Hey Jug, everything go okay?

Jughead: I guess, I just feel better being away from Archie when I get home.

FP sighed sadly and pulled him Into a tight hug

FP: I know kid, I know

He started continuously running his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

FP: Mary stopped by my work saying how she’s angry with Archie but that she also hates seeing him so hurt and hated. She told me she’s forcing Archie to move with her to Chicago whether he wants to or not. A fresh new start for him and a way to make sure he stays safe and doesn’t hurt himself. That Is, unless he does shit like this again. They’re moving tonight.

That actually made Jughead ready to enjoy his senior year now. Like he said to Archie, he brought this all on himself and deserves the outcomes. Later that night everyone In the Cooper/Jones house was sound asleep. But Jughead suddenly got a gut feeling to check on his sister that he couldn’t fight. He had to check on Jellybean! He crawled out of his bed and headed to the other upstairs bedroom. As soon as he walked In he saw his sister sound asleep. But he also saw some man rubbing a knife on her left cheek!

Jughead: Jellybean!(Screamed worriedly)

He quickly tackled the guy to the floor. Before Jughead could do anything else the guy seized his right leg. Jughead let out a loud scream as he felt something smash Into his leg. As FP quickly ran In the guy jumped out the window. FP quickly turned on the lights to see a scared Jellybean sitting up In her bed. FP quickly ran to the bed.

FP: You okay sweetheart?(Squeezed her left shoulder)

Jellybean: Yeah, I think so.

FP: Do you know what happened? 

Jellybean: I don’t know, It was too dark to see

Then FP heard It, a weak voice saying “Dad.” But It wasn’t Jellybean. He walked over to the other side of the bed to see a pool of blood under Jughead’s right leg and a hammer on the floor.

FP: Jellybelly wake up your mom and have her call an ambulance. Come back with some rags.

Jellybean booked It out of the room

FP: You’re okay Jug, we’ll get you to the hospital. Did you see what happened?

Jughead: I came In here to check on JB. I don’t why, I just had a feeling that I needed to. When I came In I saw some guy standing over her with a knife. I’m sorry, I didn’t get a good look at him let alone see what he did to my leg. Although, I’m guessing the hammer Is a clue.

FP sighed sadly

FP: It’s definitely broken son 

Soon Jellybean was In. FP took the rags Immediately and started wrapping and pressing the rags to his son’s bleeding leg. Soon enough they eventually saw red and blue flashes and they saw medics run Into the room. Jughead was easily put on a gurney and strapped to It. One of the medics turned to FP.

The medic: You can be In the back of the ambulance 

Alice: I’ll take JB and follow In the car 

Jughead was taken to the hospital where Jughead’s leg was taken care of and put In the cast. Once done he left Jughead alone with his family.

FP: They said you could go home right away. But I told them It could wait till the morning. It’s very late Jug, just get some sleep. I’ll be here the whole time. 

Alice: I’ll take Jellybean home and to school In the morning.

FP: What If that man comes back Allie. I-

Tom Keller: I’ll take care of that

Ever since FP quit and went back to working for Pops Tom Keller became Sheriff once again. 

Tom: I’ll have cops watching your house the rest of the week. Let me get your story before you go home Alice.

Alice and Jellybean followed Tom out as Jughead and FP dozed off. In the morning Jughead slowly woke up.

FP: Hey kiddo. Let’s get you out of here, huh? I promised Pop I would still work today. I figured you could hang out there all day. What you say? You up for spending all night at Pops while your old man works?

Jughead got a big grin on his face

Jughead: Hell yeah! 

FP laughed as he ruffled his boy’s hair

FP: Good, let’s swing by the house and get some stuff for you so you’re not too board. Just so you know Tom said he would have cops watching our house all week.

After grabbing Jughead’s laptop, notebook and a pen, and some books Jughead was set. When Jughead wasn’t reading or on his laptop he was visiting with his dad when his dad had a quick moment to plus during his dad’s break. Even Pop came and talked with him when he could. Jughead was having a blast! But when It came closer to closing and his dad was In the kitchen some of the people In the diner started screaming. Jughead’s head shot In the direction of the glass door and he saw a man wearing a Phantom of the Opera cape and suite, but he was wearing a Michael Myers mask and holding a knife. In Jughead’s heart he knew that was the same man that almost killed Jellybean! Jughead cried out as the man took off.

Jughead: Hey!(Cried)

He quickly grabbed his crutches and crutched his way Into the parking lot. He scanned and scanned but saw nothing. He almost fell over from jumping so hard when someone grabbed his left shoulder.

FP: Jug! Jug It’s just me! What the hell are you doing out here?!! I heard screaming, what the hell Is going on?!!

Jughead took In a shuddering breath 

Jughead: I think someone’s stalking me

FP: What?!! Since when?!

Jughead started scanning the parking lot again. His dad grabbed his shoulder more gently this time. 

FP: Come on, let’s talk Inside. Come on.

He took Jughead back Inside helped him Into a booth. FP walked over to Pop who was picking up the phone.

FP: May I make a suggestion Instead of the cops

He handed Pop a piece of paper, It was his older son’s number, his office number.

FP: Call my older son. He’s an FBI agent. The lead FBI agent. If we have another serial killer In town he can help. Plus he’ll want to protect his brother and sister.

Pop: Yeah, you told me about the Incident of what happened with Jellybean and Jughead. I’m so sorry FP.

FP: Yeah well, after the comment Jughead made In the parking lot, I think Jughead Is on the top of this guy’s kill list.

FP joined his kid In the booth as Pop dialed Charles. FP put his arm around Jughead’s shoulders.

FP: Jug, tell me what’s going on?

Jughead took a deep breath

Jughead: The night of prom when you left me In the car to go talk to mom a man walked up to the car window and just stood there watching me as he rubbed his knife on the car window. He took off by the time you came back. It was the same man that was standing by the diner door before he took off. That’s why you heard people scream. 

FP sighed 

FP: Let’s just get home. Let’s get you In your own bed and back to school.

The Jones men left. In the morning as Jughead put his stuff In his locker Reggie walked over.

Reggie: Hey Jughead, your Serpent pals told me what happened Monday night. I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything, this year Is just not your year, Is It?

Jughead: So far, no, It hasn’t been

Reggie: Well listen, It’s just me all weekend. Come sleep over, okay? Just get away for a little bit and just take deep breaths. I promise I’ll make It fun.

Jughead smiled gently as he shut his locker door

Jughead: Okay deal. With what happened my dad’s probably going to want me to get a police escort. So I’ll just have my brother drop me off.

With It being Wednesday Friday came fast. Soon Charles pulled up to the Mantle house.

Charles: Have fun. If anything happens though, call me.

Jughead: I will Charles. Thanks.

Charles hugged and kissed him goodbye before his little brother got out and crutched Into the house. It didn’t take long for Jughead to get settled and for him and Reggie to be sitting on Reggie’s bed talking. 

Reggie: So, a broken leg huh? I remember when I broke my leg falling out of the treehouse Fred Andrews built.

Jughead: Fell?! I probably pushed you!(Laughed) 

Reggie laughed

(Flashback) 

Reggie was over at Archie’s house for the summer break. The sun was up In the sky, Archie, Jughead, Reggie and Betty were all hanging out In the treehouse Fred Andrews built for his kid. Betty was In pretty ponytail and cute flip flops. Jughead’s beanie was still on his head In the 80 degree weather. FP and Gladys Jones both tried convincing their son that It was too hot. 

Reggie: Dork! It’s too hot for that!(Little Reggie joked) 

Jughead rolled his eyes. He didn’t care what anybody had to say. 

Jug: I don’t care what you have to say Reggie. I like my beanie.

Reggie snorted. Archie shoved him lightly on the arm. 

Reggie: Whatever, dork!(Snorted) 

Archie moved around the treehouse. Betty skipped around, all smiley whenever Archie looked at her. She had a crush him and ever since she spent summers over at his house It got stronger. 

Archie: Knock It off, Reggie.

Jughead caught Reggie’s smirk. 

Betty: Reggie! Wipe that smirk off of your face and let’s play! 

Reggie: Bathroom break first. Then I’ll show you how It’s done!

Jughead: Whatever jerk!

But as Jughead and Archie started playing ball Betty wasn’t participating, she was drawing a some-what good picture of her beloved Tracy True character. 

Jughead: Come on Betty! Play with us!

He bounced the ball next to her. But It bounced out the door. Reggie wasn’t even off the treehouse yet, the ball hit little Reggie In the back. Reggie’s foot slipped, causing him to fall out of the treehouse. Archie, Jughead, and Betty suddenly heard crying. They went out and looked over to see Reggie on the ground crying. The three of them quickly climbed down the ladder. Archie knew while his mom was working today his dad had today off.

Archie: I’m going to go get my dad!

Archie’s little legs ran Into his living room where his dad and FP was eating lunch and watching a football game.

Archie: Daddy! Daddy!(Cried)

Both Fred and FP quickly stood up

FP: What’s wrong Little Red?

Archie: Reggie fell out of the treehouse! 

Fred and FP quickly followed Archie and ran over to Reggie. FP saw his boy shaking.

FP: Juggie, what happened?!

Jughead: It was an accident…. I didn’t mean…. I-

FP quickly picked his little boy up Into his arms

FP: Shh, It’s okay boy. Hey, come now kiddo, everything’s okay.

Archie: Is Reggie okay daddy?

Fred: He has a broken leg. I’m taking him to the hospital. Archie baby, go with FP and Jughead. I’ll come to the trailer when I know Reggie Is okay to be alone.

As Fred gently picked little Reggie up Into his arms FP gently grabbed little Archie’s hand as he carried his own little one; making his way to his truck. 

FP: Everything’s going to be okay you two

He gently kissed his boy’s right cheek before he helped the two best friends Into his truck.

(Flashback over)

Reggie: True, I was a jerk even back then. But I also remember you setting a fire to our elementary school! 

Jughead laughed 

Jughead: Yeah, I actually got burned. I didn’t realize It until after I went to sleep. I remember waking up In pain and running Into my dad’s room crying! 

(Flashback)(Jughead 8 years old) 

Jughead gently shook his dad; tears fully In his eyes.

FP: Juggie, what’s wrong?

Jughead: Daddy, my shoulder hurts 

FP: Which one baby?

Jughead didn’t answer, just continued to cry.

FP: The one by the wall?

Jughead nodded yes. His dad gently took his left hand. 

FP: Come with me to the bathroom

He gently led his hurt little boy Into the bathroom and turned on the light. He slowly took off his boy’s shirt. That’s when he saw second degree burns on his right shoulder. 

FP: You must have hurt yourself during the fire kid.

He grabbed some lotion then led Jughead back to the couch. FP started rubbing lotion on the burns. 

FP: Is that better kiddo?

Jughead wiped his tears and nodded yes. His dad gently kissed his forehead. After washing his hands FP returned to the couch. He laid down and gently pulled his baby on him and close to his chest.

FP: Just go back to sleep baby. Daddies right here.

Jughead snuggled Into his dad as FP pulled the blanket on them.

(Flashback over)

Jughead: Speaking of dads, Reggie, whatever happened to yours? Archie told me what you did to his car.

Reggie sighed stressfully 

Reggie: Truthfully Jones, just like you I am starting to have a rough senior year. Just like you I also need people around me and to help me relax. Part of the reason I wanted you here this weekend Is after what happened last night I didn’t want to be alone. You know how my dad was abusive? 

Jughead: Yeah, what the hell did he do now?!

Reggie: After I smashed his car to give him a message of my own he just packed up and left Riverdale. I thought that meant he was trying to be somewhat of a good dad by leaving so he couldn’t hurt me anymore. But he suddenly came back last night In a drunken rage just screaming. Screaming about his car, calling me names and saying how much I’m worthless and that he never loved me and never will. He started coming at me with a knife saying how he just wanted rid of me once and for all! I killed him In self-defense! But not before…. Not before my mom jumped In front of me and got killed by my dad In the process! My parents are dead Jones!! 

Jughead: Oh my god Reggie!

He quickly pulled him Into a hug as Reggie cried. Reggie held Jughead tighter; something about the Serpent’s arms felt safe and felt good. Reggie thought about how he always thought that beanie looked so stupid and that he wished Jughead would just take the damn thing off! But now, he thought Jones looked so hot In It! The beanie, on top of the Serpent tattoo and when he wears his Serpent jacket…. God Reggie just wanted to tear his clothes off right here and right now! Some comfort sex sounded SO GOOD at the moment! But he also kept In mind that It has only been a couple of weeks since Jughead’s Incident with Betty and Archie and that he shouldn’t push anything…. Yet. Not long after Jughead and Reggie fell asleep. Early In the morning In the Jughead woke up to Reggie crying In his sleep. Saying stuff like “I love you mommy, please don’t leave me!!” and “Daddy stop!! Please don’t hurt me!!” Jughead quickly got off the mattress on the floor and started gently shaking Reggie.

Jughead: Reggie! Come on man, wake up!

Reggie’s eyes shot open. He wiped his tears as he saw Jughead.

Reggie: I’m sorry(Whispered) 

Jughead: Hey now, I understand

Reggie: You had an abusive parent? 

Jughead: Abusive, no. Psycho yes. Try drug dealing mother who threatens you to not tell your dad and sister and pretends It’s best for the whole family. 

Reggie blinked 

Reggie: That’s messed up!

Jughead: Yeah, It Is. But come on, I’m hungry. 

Reggie: No, really Jones? I’m so surprised!

Jughead rolled his eyes. They walked Into the Mantle living room. 

Reggie: Take a seat Jones, you helped me last night when I really needed It. Let me grab both of our food. Any requests? 

Reggie: But remember, this Isn’t Pops!(Laughed)

Reggie smirked

Reggie: Or Penelope Blossom’s brothel. But If you want It that badly I promise to make It enjoyable. 

Jughead laughed so hard he almost fell on the floor

Jughead: Reggie stop!! 

Reggie continued laughing as he walked Into the kitchen. Jughead walked over to the couch. But before he could even sit down he saw the last sight he wanted to see. Standing In the front yard now staring at him and the window was…. As Jughead had been writing about In the Blue and Gold and his stories since this week Wednesday…. The Phantom! 

Jughead: Reggie, can you come here for a minute?!(Called)

Reggie laughed as he walked back Into the living room and over to Jughead.

Reggie: Come on Jones, you missed me that much?!! I was only In the kitchen! 

But then he saw what Jughead was seeing

Reggie: What the hell?!

Reggie: Jones, Is this the guy that has been stalking you? The guy that you been writing about?

Jughead nodded yes slowly. Reggie gently grabbed his left wrist.

Reggie: Okay, slowly back away from the window. We’re going back to my room. I’ll lock the door and you’ll call your FBI brother.

Once back In Reggie’s room Reggie quickly locked the door as Jughead took his cell phone out. But before Jughead could even touch a button something flew through the window and smoke started filling the room. Reggie quickly unlocked the door.

Reggie: Leave your damn crutches Jones! I’ll just carry you! We need to find somewhere safe!!

Before Jughead could respond Reggie scooped him up Into his arms and ran. But before Reggie could even reach his parents room The Phantom hit him In the head and knocked him out; causing Jughead to roll out of his arms and Reggie fell to the floor. Jughead looked up and saw The Phantom before he too was knocked out. Later Jughead awakes In a room, turning his head slightly to get a look around. He then realizes that The Phantom has a Stonewall prep tie pin on his shirt. Immediately his mind goes back to the night that he almost died. He sees the figure In his blurred vision. The one thing that sticks out to him Is the fact that this man has connections to Stonewall. He tried to move his hands, but then realizes that he’s tied down with rope. Tied to chair and only In his boxers. Soon Jughead’s vision clears and he recognizes this Is the man that has been stalking him and fear fills his eyes. Soon The Phantom removes his costume to reveal a boy around Jughead’s age.

Jughead: Look, man... I don’t know what you w-want or need, but I-I’m not It.(Stuttered slightly)

The Phantom: Oh yes you are! You’re part of Stonewall and you dream of being a Baxter Brothers writer, that’s all I need to know!

Jughead: Dude, no It’s not! Bret and they tried to kill me because of the damn Baxter Brothers thing! I don’t even read the books any more after I almost died by their hands! I want nothing to do with Stonewall Prep! I wish I had never gone there!!

The Phantom just laughed 

The Phantom: That’s cute how you’re trying to make me believe you’re a victim. I know you were part of Bret’s group!! You guys took away the only person I love!! One night Donna and Joan dragged me Into the woods. I saw Bret had my boyfriend Jack Atlas seized. Bret tore off his clothes and raped him for hours while they forced me to watch!! When Bret was done, he killed him! I quit after that and I swore I would bring an end to Stonewall Prep and Baxter Brothers forever!!

Jughead: See! I can help you!! We both want the same thing and are In the same boat!! Please I can help you!! Just let me go! Ask my dad who use to be my town Sheriff If you don’t believe me, he, I, my grandfather, and my FBI brother are the reason Bret Is In jail!!

The Phantom guy screamed angrily as he punched Jughead In the face giving him a big bruise on his right cheek.

The Phantom: Shut up!!

Meanwhile at the Jones/Cooper house Jellybean walked upstairs from the basement stairs; carrying a box with a confused look on her face.

FP: Jellybelly, what Is It?

She showed her dad the box, It was the remains of Jughead’s old Baxter Brothers books. It looked like some used a paper shredder on them.

FP: I know Jug hates the Baxter Brothers now, but that’s a bit extreme. 

Jellybean: I think you should call Reggie’s house dad

FP: Okay sweetheart 

But when he called Reggie’s house no answer

FP: No answer. I’m going to go check on him. 

But when FP arrived at Reggie’s house Reggie was still on the hallway floor unconscious. FP gently shook him causing Reggie to stir. He clutched his head In pain.

Reggie: Mr. Jones? What happened? Where’s Jughead?

FP: You tell me Mantle

But then Reggie’s eyes widen In fear

Reggie: The Phantom… The guy that’s been stalking Jughead… He came here and took him!!

FP’s heart dropped In fear. Meanwhile The Phantom was sharpening a knife on a knife block.

Jughead: Look man, are you honestly saying you wouldn’t believe the lead FBI agent who helped stop the Baxter Brothers bloodshed and threw Bret Weston Wallis In jail?! Call my brother!! Please call him!! If you stop all of this now my brother won’t arrest you and he and I can still help you!! He and I can help shut down that nightmare school once and for all!

The Phantom: Where’s your proof of any of this?!

Jughead: You don’t have proof of what happened to you! Yet I believe you!! Believe me, please!! Stonewall Prep Is both our enemy! Bret Is both of our enemy!! 

The Phantom put down the knife 

The Phantom: Okay, this Is what’s going to happen. I’m going to write to your dad and brother, If they want you back they’ll send me actually proof of everything you’re saying. If I believe their proof I’ll accept your help. If I don’t, I’ll do to you exactly what Bret did to my boyfriend. Until then, keep your mouth shut and I won’t touch you.

He left; locking the door and leaving Jughead with tears In his eyes. How was he going to get this guy to listen to him and believe him let alone help him bring down Stonewall without Innocent people getting hurt?! At the sheriff’s station the door swung open with anxious looking FP Jones standing In the doorway next to Reggie. Tom’s head shoots up from his desk and he sees FP’s face. 

Tom: What’s wrong? What happened?(Stands up from his desk) 

FP’s hand rolled over his face. He sighed before blinking back tears In his eyes. He didn’t know where to start. His heart Is pounding Inside his chest and he can’t seem to think straight. 

FP: I-I-

Tom’s confusion deepens

Tom: Breathe, breathe FP. Tell me as calm as you can.

He could see the distressed look and fear In the man’s eyes. 

FP: J-Jughead’s been taken by his stalker!(Cried)

Immediately Tom calls for a search party while Alice Is called to calm FP down. When Alice came In FP was pacing back and forth with his hands over his face and tears streaming down his face. It took Alice twenty minutes to calm him down and then she took him over to the last place Jughead was seen. Reggie’s house. Reggie stayed at the police station to tell Sheriff Keller what he knows and what happened while Jughead was sleeping over. FP looked at his girlfriend In confusion. 

FP: W-what are we doing at Mantle’s?

Alice: This Is where he was kidnapped honey, we’re looking clues... Baby... I know It’s hard but we need something to help lead to Jug’s disappearing. Has he mentioned anything other he’s been stalked?

FP shakes his head no. 

FP: Only the fact he’s being stalked

Soon his cell phone rang, It was his daughter. He wiped his tears and answered as Alice continued to look for clues.

FP: Hey Jellybelly 

Jellybean: Daddy, Charles and I found this note when we got home. It’s from Jughead’s kidnapper. It says he wants proof that It’s thanks to Jughead, Charles, you, and grandpa that the Baxter Brothers bloodshed Is over with and Bret Weston Wallis Is In jail!

“So this guy hates Stonewall huh? Jughead and him do too! But that’s still no excuse for holding his kid hostage!!” Thought FP.

FP: You and Charles just stay home! Your mom and I will be home as soon as we’re done!

He hung up as Alice walked back Into the living room.

FP: This Phantom guy left a note at our house 

Alice: Well, then let’s go home. I searched every room In this small house and I found nothing but Jughead’s crutches and his cell phone.

FP: I know this Is silly, but we’re taking Jughead’s crutches with us… Just In case.

FP and Alice went straight home and started thinking after they read the note. Charles went to go pick up Forsythe to bring him to The Cooper/Jones house. With this guy so determined to end anyone associated with Stonewall and Baxter Brothers Forsythe Is safer with his family. Jellybean spent the whole time looking over Jughead’s crutches. That’s when she found out what a genius her brother really Is! After Jellybean had removed the rubber bottoms she found two trackers! She quickly ran over to her parents.

Jellybean: Dad look! Jug must have put these In his crutches! 

He saw the trackers

FP: That’s my boy! JB, start tracking right now!

She did, after she was able to connect the trackers to her laptop she was able to not only trace the trackers but get a camera view. One was connected to Jughead’s cell phone, so that didn’t help. But the other was connected to the belt on Jughead’s jeans. Thanks to where The Phantom put Jughead’s clothes the three of them could see Jughead. Other than the big bruise on his right cheek and being tied up he was unharmed. Jellybean started tracking the location Immediately! The location… a basement room In one of the maple factories. Meanwhile Jughead tried again, pleading with the Phantom. He could see the furry In the guy’s features and knew that his dad or someone had to come soon! He didn’t have long before The Phantom, who Jughead now knew as Benny Wild got Impatient. Jughead swung his body backward, but then he realized his legs were tied. “Why didn’t I notice before?” He grumbled to himself silently. He was too busy focusing on the stalker’s motive to realize. 

Jughead: So you sent something?(Questioned carefully) 

Benny’s face held a grim smile

Benny: Yes. I just need proof that you hate them too. You said that Brett and the others tried to kill you?

Jughead nodded his head quickly

Jughead: Yes! Y-Yes that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!

Benny raised his fist and slammed Into Jughead’s right cheek, bruising his knuckles. Jughead’s head fell to the side, aching as his eyes widened In shock. 

Benny: Quiet! Don’t talk back to me! Or I’ll keep punching you until your whole face Is black and blue not just your right cheek!(Snapped) 

Jughead: Better than being branded with a rock(Mumbled) 

But Benny heard him and punched him again, this time In the throat! Jughead coughed and gasped continuously as he thought of his fake funeral last year. He didn’t want a real one! He didn’t want his dad and his friends and family to go through that for real! But Jughead also finally realized, there was no getting through to this guy! That was the big difference between Jughead and Benny. Benny was so blinded by hatred and revenge that he didn’t care to hear anything from Jughead or who got killed during his mission to end Stonewall Prep! Was It really worth helping this guy anymore?! No!! All Jughead wanted was to be free of this psycho and to be In his dad’s loving strong arms again!! He loved the Idea of that horrid school shutting down for good, but not anymore! Not If It meant working with and helping this psycho! If Benny gets the proof he needs The Jones men will help him alright, he’ll be In handcuffs and watched like a hawk the whole time!! Meanwhile at The Jones/Cooper house FP was ready to go with Charles and Tom to rescue his beautiful boy! Jellybean didn’t like It, but he was making his daughter stay home with Alice so Jellybean wouldn’t get hurt. Jellybean’s lips pouted.

Jellybean: Please... I want to come! Jughead Is In danger! He needs me! 

FP shakes his head no. He placed a hand on her right shoulder and sighed. He knew that Jellybean was worried. He was too. 

FP: I’m sorry, but no Jelly. You’re staying with your mom and grandpa. I don’t want you to get hurt... okay?

He waited for her to nod before he kissed her on the right cheek. When they finally met with Tom. After tracking his son’s location. It was time to find him and make sure he was safe and okay. Outside the Maple factory Tom held his hand gun In one hand and In the other was the GPS tracker. 

FP: Let’s get my boy out of here!

They nodded yes

Charles: He wants proof, then this Is what’s going to happen. I’m going to arrest him. Then I’ll show him all the proof he needs. Then after he helps us bring down Stonewall we’ll see If he ends up back home or In jail!

They all went Inside

Benny: So tell me kid, you have a boyfriend too? Cause just like with mine you may not live long enough to marry him some day.

That made Jughead think of Reggie… Made him think of how good It felt to hold him In his arms and that even though It was a joke how good the Idea of being fucked by him sounded. Soon cops and FBI agents busted In and surrounded Benny. FP ran to his boy and quickly started untying him.

FP: Are you okay boy?! How’s your leg? Can you walk?

Jughead: I don’t think my leg Is broken anymore dad

His dad gently helped him to his feet. Benny was taken straight to Charles office where Charles showed him proof all night. By the time Charles was done Benny was In tears, he felt guilty now for hurting and taking Jughead! By the next week Benny actually helped Charles and Stonewall was changed from a school to an orphanage. Charles agreed to not arrest Benny… If he stayed the hell away from Jughead and his family! That night Jughead was sleeping over at Reggie’s again… This time with a twist! Reggie’s mouth went to the side of Jughead’s neck.

Reggie: You’re so beautiful(Breathed)

Reggie worked his finger Inside, shoving It deeper causing Jughead to moan. A second finger was added. With the other hand Reggie was taking Jughead’s cock, stroking It. Jughead arched Into him with a small whine. Jughead gave a cry as Reggie slammed his cock Into Jughead’s ass and thrusted hard and fast.

Jughead: Unngh-ah, pl-ea-ea-ease!

He let out a sob as Reggie cummed then pulled out. Reggie pinned him to the bed and seized his legs. Jughead moaned as Reggie dove Into his front hole and began eating him out. Reggie plunged his tongue Inside him. Reggie sucked harder, and Jughead bucked Into Reggie’s hot mouth. As Reggie took his mouth away he adjusted his hold on Jughead’s hips, lined up his cock and then thrusted Inside. Reggie was going deeper and harder, jerking Jughead back and forward. Soon Jughead was yanked up and Reggie’s mouth crashed onto the Jughead’s In a heated kiss. Jughead was bounced on the hard piece of meat. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and wet whines filled the room. Soon Reggie was no longer rough or hard but slow, his kisses turned from fierce to slow. Reggie’s mouth slowly went off of Jughead’s mouth and lowered. Jughead whimpered as Reggie’s hot mouth wrapped around Jughead’s length. Reggie’s head bobbed once or twice before he let Jughead’s cock go with a wet plop. He took It In and ran his tongue up along the underside very slowly. He ran his tongue back down and took Jughead’s testicles In his mouth, gently sucking and rolling them with his tongue.

Jughead: Please(Whimpered)

Reggie moved his focus further south, lapping a line from Jughead’s balls to another front hole, the tip of his tongue poking at Jughead’s puckered hole. Reggie licked Jughead’s Inners, savoring the taste before he began eating Jughead’s hole out. He lathered Jughead’s hole. Jughead’s hole was devoured hard. After three more hours Jughead cummed again both Into Reggie’s mouth and on Reggie’s cock. Reggie took his mouth off again.

Reggie: This Is what I have been wanting since our first sleep over Jones.(Breathed)

Jughead: Oh god… Me too Mantle!(Cried out as Reggie licked and sucked Jughead’s right nipple)

Jughead laid there loudly moaning and whining as his boyfriend continued to lick his chest everywhere like a lollipop; being thankful Benny Wild didn't take this moment away from him and that he never had to see that misunderstood yet nut job kid ever again!!

**Author's Note:**

> Note 2: (A note for not only people who are not my followers, but are also fake followers and story writers!!!!) Quit telling me not to write stories like a script!!!! It's never going to happen!!!! If you don't like my stories just for that reason you're the ones with the problem not me!!!! There's nothing wrong In any shape, way, or form with writing your stories like a script!!!! The book Cursed Child Is written like a script and It's very popular and successful!!!! Not wanting people to write stories like a script Is not an opinion, It's bullshit!!!! And the fact that you comment on people's stories to tell them to not write stories like a script just makes you a pathetic troll with no life!!!! 


End file.
